


Me and You Forever

by Molly_Dolly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Illnesses, Levi Needs a Hug, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Sad Ending, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Dolly/pseuds/Molly_Dolly
Summary: Levi and Eren had been the happiest couple in the world when they were together. In their years together Levi had always promised Eren that they would have the best wedding together. They've been together for 5 years and the time has come; Levi is ready to pop the question. But before he can, Eren has some news of his own....





	Me and You Forever

Levi paced back and forth in the dim opening hallway of his and Eren's apartment. They had been together 5 years. Eren had always talked about having a small beach wedding with just the ones that mattered most to him. Levi had been waiting years, saving small parts of his paycheck to be able to save for the occasion and ring. When Levi saved enough for the ring he had been eyeing for his lover he finally discussed with the jeweler what he had in mind for the ring. It was a small silver band with an emerald in the middle and 2 small diamonds in the side of it. It was a representation of their eyes, so anytime Eren looked down he would be reminded of their relationship. 

The sound of the key turning in the door had Levi straightening up and checking his shirt for any wrinkles. This is the moment Levi had been waiting for; he could finally give Eren the happy ending he deserved. 

Eren stepped through the door, a puffiness around his eyes and red rimmed eyes. Levi’s smile dropped and he rushed to comfort his love. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and brought him close. Eren crumpled to the ground, earth shattering sobs ripped out of the young man's throat and Levi’s heart broke at the noise. Levi scooped Eren up into his arms bridal style. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck and buried his head into the base of Levi’s neck. 

After settling Eren onto their bed, Levi tucked him in and sat in the arm chair by their bed holding onto Eren’s hand as he tossed and turned on the bed, silent tears streaming down his face. “Brat, whats wrong? Whatever it is we can figure it out… I love you so much.” As the words “i love you” came out of Levi’s mouth Eren wailed and turned to Levi. Eren straightened up “Levi i have something i need to tell you….” 

 

“Levi. i'm sorry i didn’t tell you sooner.” Eren says while slumping back down into the soft mattress. “I didn’t want to keep this from you, but i didn’t… I-i didn’t know how to tell you im sick.” 

Levi stood angry from his chair, knocking it over. “Dammit Eren! There's gotta be something we can fucking do! I can’t just sit here and fucking hope for the best!” Eren looked at Levi with red rimmed eyes while sighing. “Levi, i'm so so sorry, but there's n-nothing they can-” Eren let out a broken sob. 

“Levi I don’t want to leave you! But there isn’t anything I can do that will help me stay with you!” Eren crumpled against himself, his arms in front of his face he sobbed. 

Levi stared at him with tears pricking at his eyes, “Brat i love you, there's gotta be something I can do…” 

“T-there's nothing, I’ve begged doctors, I've done research, my tumor is inoperable. I'm so sorry i’m going to just be another person who’s leaving you… I love you so much Levi.” 

The tears that were so firmly staying behind his eyes fell and the mans face dropped into one of pure despair. He grabbed onto Erens shoulders and yanked him forward pressing his lips onto his. This was a kiss full of passion, sorrow and tears. All their kisses from now on would be numbered. 

~1 month later~  
“Levi, now's the time. Eren’s asking for you…” 

Right after Eren told Levi his news of being sick, he was diagnosed with 3 weeks to live. Levi has called in all favors he had with anyone who was anyone,just trying;hoping to find a way to cure or extend the time Eren had left, but everyone he contacted said the same thing. The tumor Eren had in his brain was inoperable and would eventually kill him. Even after hearing the same result by each and every doctor he asked, Levi had been determined to find a doctor willing to take out his tumor, but Levi’s time was up. Eren’s time had come…

 

Eren tried to pretend he wasn't sick, that he wasn’t dying. He woke up in the morning with a smile and charm like no other. But by the end of his first “timed” week, he found it hard to hide his illness and pretend he was fine. It started with small things like waking up with spots dancing in his vision. Then it was the numbness of his left side, and then it was his “mood swings” as he liked to call them. One minute he would be doing small things in the background to help Levi with finding a doctor, but that lasted for a day at most. Eren just started to scream and cry to whoever would listen, but the only person there to listen…. Was Levi.

Levi stood from the row of chairs outside of Eren’s room. He looked around at the other chairs and was saddened that the only person here was himself. Both Armin and Mikasa had refused to be here to watch Eren die. So both of them bolted the city together, for what was supposed to be a vacation, but turned into a move when they moved into student residency at their local university. Eren cried for days, screaming and throwing things, begging for the world to not take him. Levi spent that time trying to hold himself together. He couldn’t lose himself when his dying true love was on his final days. 

By week 3, Eren was forced to be admitted to the hospital, the numbness in his left side turned into paralysis, his speech was slurred and Levi didn’t have the mental strength to see the only man he will ever love turn into mush. So on a loud and screaming filled wednesday night, Levi called an ambulance and Eren was placed in a room at Trost General hospital. 

Eren slowly lost himself during the week and a half period he has been in the hospital. He started to forget names, got scared when his doctor walked in the room because he couldn’t recognize him…. So Levi would hold his hand and reassure him that everything was fine. 

Levi did this for the next week and a half.

 

Levi walked slowly through the door to Erens room. Eren looked up from his stare at the ceiling, and attempted to sit up but instead ended up smiling his wonky half smile. Levi wasn’t sure whether or not he was happy over the fact that even though Eren couldn’t remember him, he still lit up when he saw his lover.

“Hey brat, the doctor said you weren’t feeling too good. So i'll sit with you until you feel better okay?” 

Eren stuck out his tongue while smiling and nodding. “T-t-than, uh. (Thank You)

Levi smiled back and held back tears. “Only for you brat”

Eren shimmed up so he was sort of sitting up, and he took Levi’s hand. “Lebi, t-they are culling m-me home. -um wants me there… Bu i wan say, I-i l-love uh Lebi.” 

Levi gave into the tears pricking behind his eyes. It wasn’t fair, the man he got to know and love was yanked away from him. He was left with a man he was head over heels in love but the man he loves can’t speak and can’t remember faces. Levi felt like he was being torn from the inside out. All of the memories they made together were ripped away, Levi was left with only himself remembering their anniversaries, his planned proposal and Eren’s dream wedding. 

Eren slowly slid down the hospital bed and gripped harder onto Levi’s hand. “I-i’m s-s ‘orry. I love you Lebi. I a-ways will” Levi gripped Erens hand and brought it to his forehead while rocking back and forth. “I loved you so, so much you fucking brat.” Levi gripped onto Erens hand and sat in the hard hospital chair for hours. Levi ignored everything around him; the flat line of the monitor, the insistence of doctors telling him it was time for him to let Eren to go. But Levi just sat there numb. 

This was their ever after… Where their “Happily” was, Levi would never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this has been my very first fic ever. So please, give me all the criticism you have! I have a few more "major" aka longer fics in the works. So i want to be able to make those 10/10 before posting them. So if there are things that are good or bad lemme know! 
> 
> xxMollyDollyxx


End file.
